With an increasing number of services and information being made available through online networks, users are required to authenticate their identities and privileges through the use of electronic credentials. These credentials may include usernames, passwords, encryption keys, tokens, or any other information used in authorization or authentication processes.
These credentials are often stored locally on the computer or electronic device from which a user is accessing the associated services. When users reset or change electronic devices, they must re-enter or repopulate their credentials.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.